1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a controller for a pair of electric motors and, specifically, to a manually-activated controller for two electric motors, acting together, used to propel watercraft for controlling speed, steering and direction of propulsion (forward or reverse) of the watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric boat trolling motors with propellers have been used on watercraft for fishermen to provide steering and speed of the craft. Using trolling motors, a fisherman often controls these propulsion units with a foot pedal for left or right boat movement. Many prior art controllers used mechanical linkage between the actuating member and the electric motor. Some prior art devices also accomplished steering and speed control via electronically signaling. Typically, these devices have had a separate control mechanism for each individual task for steering, speed and forward or reverse direction. For example, an actuating foot pedal is manually rocked back and forth to control steering while a separate speed knob is used to provide for speed control (speed up and speed down). Another speed controller uses speed up and speed down buttons. Finally, a separate button or switch is provided to change propulsion directions from forward to reverse.
The controller and propulsion units described herein eliminate the problems of multiple control devices by providing a single manual controller in the form of a joystick that can adjust speed, steering and direction propulsion for two electric motors acting together used on a watercraft.
Some prior art boat propulsion control systems for electrical motors include a kill switch or commonly referred to as a “dead man” switch. Using the controller described herein, the manually controlled joystick mechanically returns to a center “off” position when the stick is released. Because the joystick center position represents “off” for the motors, if a driver were to fall off the watercraft, the entire propulsion system would turn off.